Yu Yu Hakusho :: Darkened Days
by S t y t c h e d
Summary: A normal day, a not so normal mission. The spirit detectives are assigned to find a girl and take her back to Washington, DC where her father, the president of the USA is awaiting them. But what surprises are in store for these four?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Resident Evil 4. 3

**C**hapter **O**ne

Lea Hunnigan (A/N: Not sure if that's really her name. In fact, it's never mentioned in the game. So we'll call her that. Let me know if it's not) was searching for new people to send out to retreive the president's daughter. Her first person, Leon, had died. _That virus must have gotten to him_, thought Hunnigan as she walked down the halls of the white house. She peeked around the corner. The president wasn't going to like this. "Mr. Graham," She said.

"Yes Hunnigan?" replied the president.

"The person you sent to get your daughter...Leon...he's dead..."

"What?" Mr. Graham bellowed.

"But I've gotten four more people to make up for him," Hunnigan added quickly. The president growled. He didn't like this at all.

"This had better be good, Hunnigan," The president said finally.

"Oh, yes sir," Hunnigan replied hastily, "They're the top dogs of Tokyo."

"Tokyo? You're--Nevermind...Get them, Hunnigan, and bring them to me."

"Yessir." Hunnigan said as she walked out of the room.

----------

"Hey," Yusuke said, "That Hunnigan girl was kinda hot."

"Yeah, she was pretty," Kuwabara replied, "But you and Keiko are already hitched, right? You can't be cheating on her like that."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, besides, I'm not cheating on her, I'm complimenting Hunnigan's appearance."

"If that's what you wanna call it," Kuwabara mumbled to himself, so that no one else heard him. Hunnigan then walked into the room.

"Hello," She said, her grey eyes shining beneath her glasses, "My name is Lea Hunnigan. I'll be your support for this mission. You can call me whenever you want with this radio. If I don't get a response from you within six hours after our last one, I'll expect you to be dead. All right?" Hunnigan tucked brown strands of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, sounds all right to me." Yusuke said as he took the radios from her. He handed one out to all of his buddies.

"We'll be sure to keep in touch often." Kurama said.

"I'm sure you will," Hunningan replied just under a whisper. "The rendezvous point is at the closest heliport. Don't forget it." She said as she turned and walked down the hall, the sound of her black high-heels bouncing off the walls.

----------

"Closest heliport? Can someone tell me where that is?" Yusuke asked. The rest of the detectives were unsure as well. They'd never been to America before, only to get away from deranged fangirls. Most of the times they would go to India, though, because they didn't think any fangirls would be there.

"Maybe there's one on the roof?" Kurama suggested. The others thought it was logical, and so they headed up towards the roof.

When they had arrived, there was nothing there. Well, except for a humongous, white "H". Around it was an even larger white circle. It seemed to cover half the roof. "You think that's it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let's think about that: Heliport begins with H...Helicopters land on H's...And this letter is _obviously_ a "Q"..." Hiei was foaming at the mouth with sarcasm.

"Tch--! Don't be so sarcastic!" Kuwabara shrieked at him.

"Don't fight now, you two," Kurama smiled weakly, "We should wait here until the helicopter arrives." The two of them stopped fighting, and they waited.

----------

After a few hours of Yusuke wadding up paper and throwing them at trees, at the others, and off the roof, the chopper finally arrived. That was it; they'd finally be off to Europe.

"Hey, who here's been to Europe?" Asked Yusuke.

No one answered. Plainly put, no one had been.

"I wonder what it's like," Kurama pondered.

"Probably boring, and just filled with a bunch of people who think they're all that." Hiei huffed.

Kuwabara didn't answer. He was thinking about something as he peered out the window. (A/N: Don't you dare say "Kuwabara's thinking? That's a first!" Because Kuwabara always thinks. If he didn't he'd be dead.) He thought that Europe wasn't going to be all hunky-dory. Maybe it would be quite the opposite.

"Kuwabara? Kuwabara, hey wake up!" Yusuke shook Kuwabara a bit.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"We thought you went to sleep," Kurama said. Hiei sat, being antisocial as usual, unless he had some smartass remark to make.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking." Kuwabara said.

"That's a first," Hiei finally gave his smartass remark.

"What did you--?" Kuwabara almost belted Hiei across the face, but he fought the urge to. He had self control.

Kurama sighed. No way was he going to say anything now.

----------

The rest of the trip was eerily quiet. No one decided to talk, and no one knew why. They just didn't. As for the helicopter, it still roared like a lion through the sky. Surprisingly, our heroes were able to sleep, even with all the ruckus. "Hey!" Hiei picked up someone yell. He grumbled something under his breath, but he awoke nonetheless. "Hey, buddy, we're here!"

_Don't ever call me buddy again_, Hiei thought of saying. Instead, he just nodded at the pilot. The pilot started to lower the helicopter, and Hiei started to wake everyone up. The others awoke after Hiei shook them violently. Kuwabara especially. He was having one of those sleeep paralysis times. "Come on, Kuwabara, wake up!" Hiei shook him more violently. Kuwabara rolled over and looked at him.

"I'm up, I'm up," He said. He unhooked the seatbelt around him and got up. "This place here has a tiny bit of the chillies..."

"You think it's dangerous?" Kurama asked.

"Naah, of course not! Let's get our cab." Yusuke jumped out of the helicopter with his cocky self. Kurama stared after him, and reluctantly followed. Hiei was next, and Kuwabara was the last, walking slowly. He had a lot of things rushing through his mind as the chills that ran up and down his spin became worse as he walked. Eventually, he finally said:

"Guys, it's cold out here."

"Are you kidding me?" Yusuke asked.

Great, he really was having a chilly feeling. "Oh yeah, sorry, the cold feeling's gone now." Kuwabara lied. Everyone turned and continued walking. Kuwabara hung his head as he walked. Something was wrong with this place, and he'd find out.

Out of the blue, their radio's started beeping. "I'll answer it," Kurama offered as he heeded the radio's call. "Ms. Hunnigan, is that you?"

"It's me all right," Hunnigan replied, "Just checking up on you guys. Are you in Europe yet?"

"We've just arrived."

"Any problems?"

"No."

"Good to know. Remember to check in with me every couple of hours if you've found something."

"Will do." It was then that Hunnigan signed off, and Kurama flipped his radio off as well. "Ms. Hunnigan just wanted to see if we arrived already."

"Oh, okay," Yusuke said, blinking stupidly. "I thought it was something more important."

Kurama opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't. It would be useless. He followed his friends until they made it to a bus stop.

---------

Obviously, the bus wouldn't stop at their direct location. It was a mile off, in fact. The boys got off and headed for an abandoned village to the east. The walk wouldn't be too long, just as long as they had food or water.

Something then struck Kurama: They had no food _or_ water. _Maybe a nice person will give us something to eat,_ He thought. That would be nice. Then they could all go home with the president's daughter without a scratch. Something told him, like Kuwabara on the way there, when they arrived at the village, no nice old ladies would give them bread and milk for their journey. That's not how it would be here. As soon as the four of them split up into the village, they all instantly knew that one or more of them would die.

Yusuke was the one to enter the house before them. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all split up in the village and looked around. Yusuke walked inside and looked around the house. There wasn't anything here. Except for a dead body. He figured that Leon had killed him before, before he was defeated by that virus. Yusuke crouched down and looked at him. "Not a zombie," He inferred. He rose again and kicked the body. It twitched. Yusuke's heart began to race. Dead guys just don't twitch when they're dead. This man wasn't among the lost anymore. He was alive.

Yusuke scurried up the stairs as the person came after him with a dull axe. He'd die here unless he thought of something fast. Yusuke looked at a bunch of logs stashed away in a corner. He picked one up and hurled it at the person. The person staggered backwards, but he kept coming, this time running up the stairs. Yusuke repeated the process until he was down to one log. The person kept coming. When he finally raised his axe to end Yusuke's life, Yusuke swung the log on his head hard, knocking it clean off his shoulders. He pushed the body away from him and took in deep breaths. "That was a close call..." He said to himself. He picked up the axe. "This could come in handy," He examined it closely. It was a bit rusty, but it would do. He started to drag the rusted weapon behind him. "Damn, this axe is heavy..." Yusuke grunted as he pulled it along. It had to have weighed in at around fifty or sixty pounds at most. The village wasn't far away now. He'd go there next.

----------

Kurama was having a similar delimna. It wasn't just one person though. There were dozens of them, forcing him to back up against a wall. He looked around and found no weapons, but he always had a rose in his hair. He could slice through them all with his rose whip. So he tried. And he failed.

Failed? At his own attack? What was going on here? Kurama quickly jumped out of the way of a pitchfork that would have gone right through him had he not moved. The spirit fox was now completely surrounded. He felt something portruding out of the wall behind him. He glanced back. This was no wall, this was a door! A way to escape! Kurama turned around and quickly twisted the knob.

Locked.

He frantically turned back around and looked at the village people drawing nearer and nearer to him. He was going to die here, certainly. He looked to his right and found soemthing completely out-of-the-ordinary. _A flash grenade!_ He thought excitedly. _But what's it doing here?_ There was no time for asking questions, he had to throw this thing right now. So he did, quickly sheilding his eyes. The sound of the grenade exploding and the people screaming signalled the end of the flash. He slowly opened his eyes and saw them sheilding theirs. They were temporarily blinded. Now was his chance to flee. He quickly started to kick the door, hoping the thing would open. He heard scuffling feet behind him, and a pitchfork had landed in the wood next to him. The wielder had to pull it free. More time bought. He continued to kick the door until the lock finally broke and Kurama rushed inside, blocking the door with his body. He hastily reached for his radio. Hiei would know what to do; he'd come kill these things.

"What is it?" Hiei asked from the other end.

Kurama shreiked as the people started to bang against the windows. "Hiei, help!" He cried.

"Where are you?" Hiei's voice hinted concern.

"I'm in a barn surrounded by people," Kurama replied, then the windows busted open. "Hurry up, Hiei!" Kurama quickly shut off the radio, and Hiei came to the rescue.

It didn't take him too long to find the barn. Hiei concluded that every single one of the village people had surrounded the small area, and they started to climb in through the windows and double doors. More than likely, Kurama was dead, but Hiei wouldn't take that chance. He had to be sure! Hiei tried to think of a distraction, and fast. So he whistled as loud as can be. All of the people looked at him and started to walk towards him.

Kurama, now on top of an unstable wooden slate near the cieling of the barn, sighed. He knocked the ladder down many times, and now he couldn't get down himself. Someone would have to raise it up. Hiei was busy right now. He was very busy. Kurama sighed and started to jump down, hoping he wouldn't injure anything. _Although,_ Kurama thought as he landed gracefully on his feet, _Hiei's in a much worse situation than I am. I think I should help him._ Kurama said finally as he dashed towards him. Another flash grenade would be lovely, so he searched for one, and found many. He stashed them in his belt. His belt could carry five grenades, as could everyone else's. He carried one of them with him, however, so that he could throw it. He ran back towards Hiei who was in the same situation as he was before. "Hiei, cover your eyes!" Kurama cried. Hiei looked at him dumbfoundedly, but he followed his orders. Kurama quickly threw the flash grenade and shut his eyes tightly as well. He ran over to Hiei and grabbed his wrist. "Come on!" The two of them ran away from those creatures.

---------

Kuwabara was cold. He was ice cold. He could feel his bones chilling up. Something was wrong with this place. His sixth sense was going crazy. Were these people undead? Or were they really just stricken with a strange disease? The disease thing was out of the picture. Kuwabara wouldn't feel like this if he wasn't around a lot of ghosts. Maybe they were spirits of the village that had lost their bodies to other demons. Maybe they were trying to warn him. _Get out_, He heard someone hiss. _Get out now, Kazuma._

----------

Yusuke ran into the village, noticing a huge crowd of those people again. They seemed to lose interest in whatever (or whoever) they were chasing. Each pair of distorted, white eyes focused on him. Yusuke swallowed. He wished that he had a pistol or rifle or something right now. Then it hit him: He did have a gun. His spirit gun would do the trick nicely. So he readied it up. But something was wrong.

As with Kurama, his spirit energy had completely disapeared as well. Yusuke gasped at his sudden loss, and nothing else could protect him now. He slowly backed up.

_Clash!_

Yusuke screamed in pain and looked down at the thing that had chomped onto his leg. A bear trap? Yusuke tried to remove the trap from his leg. It was a hard task, but he finally pried the thing apart and yanked his leg out. He limped towards a crate where he took shelter behind. He looked on it. Laying there was a 9mm pistol. "Where did this come from?" Yusuke asked himself aloud. He knew it wasn't there before. Yusuke looked inside it. Much to his surprise, there was ammo inside. He carefully aimed for the villager's heads and fired. Each of them popped off and seemed to shatter. This thing was more powerful than Yusuke thought. He holstered his new gun and limped over to the dead villagers.

"Yusuke!" Yusuke lifted his head at the familiar voice. He turned his head to the right and saw Kurama. Him and Hiei walked over to him. "Thank you, Yusuke, if you hadn't have shown up, then we'd be dead by now."

"No problem," Yusuke said. He flinched at the surge of pain that was sent up his body all of a sudden.

"What happened?" Hiei asked.

"It's nothing, just a bear trap." Yusuke replied faintly.

"A bear trap?" Kurama said just above a whisper. "These people are smarter than I thought...And they work in groups as well...This is strange. Parasites usually don't work in groups. Maybe they're just normal people?"

"Probably, but then again, probably not."

"Let me call Kuwabara," Kurama said, pulling out his radio, "You need to treat that wound."

Yusuke groaned, but he agreed. He needed it to be tended to. But why Kuwabara anyways?

Kurama chuckled at Yusuke's puzzled, yet annoyed, face. "Kuwabara has all of the healing items on him right now," Kurama said, reading Yusuke's thoughts almost exactly. "So we'll have to get him here."

"Why does Kuwabara have them _all_?"

"He insisted on carrying them for us," Hiei said dryly.

Yusuke pretended to listen, and so he nodded.

----------

Kuwabara's radio started to beep and a red light started flashing on it. "Kuwabara, are you there?" Kurama's voice came from the other end. Kuwabara unhooked his radio from his belt as Kurama did before, then he replied:

"Yeah, I'm here, what's up?"

"We need you to get over here for a second." Kurama said.

"Where are you?" This question must have been used a lot with people who had split up.

"I'm in the same place I was before, you got my message from a few minutes ago, didn't you?"

"I wasn't really listening; you were talking to Hiei." Kuwabara looked at the barn where Kurama was and then looked a bit to the left. Yusuke was collapsed on the ground, applying pressure to his wounded leg. "God, Urameshi, what did you do now? Get caught in a bear trap?" Kuwabara snickered at his joke. No one laughed because that's what really happened. Kuwabara looked behind him and saw a bear trap that had snapped up. Blood was all over it. He shuddered. That must have been painful. He walked over to the others. "Got the stuff," Kuwabara said, "And I found more things in a tower." Kuwabara handed a first aid spray to Kurama. Kurama sprayed most of it on Yusuke's leg.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry," Kurama said, hunting for a cloth somewhere. He shrugged and ripped part of his pant leg off. They were too long anyway. Besides, no one would care. Unless his fangirls were here. He wrappped it around Yusuke's leg tightly, but not so tight that it cut of the circulation in his foot. Yusuke's foot stung, but at least this way it wouldn't get infected.

Kuwabara looked over at a door. "Something's going on back there," He said just above a whisper. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke looked at the door Kuwabara was looking at. It looked pretty suspicious. It was a large, charcoal colored metal door with a crimson insignia on it. Maybe it lead to the person who was doing all this to the people. Kurama was the first to step forward. He was of course, cautious. He laid his hand on the door and heard the roar of a chainsaw coming from behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _Same as before. :3

----------

Kurama's hand now rested on the knob of the large metal door. He slowly turned around, his heart beating quickly. His eyes instantly showed cowardice at the sight of the person walking over to him. The person was wearing something similar to what the other men of the village wore, but he had a burlap sack over his head and a chainsaw hoisted high above it. Kurama backed up in fear, then noticed the others run into a vacant house. Seeing that he could probably sneak in through a window in the back, Kurama dashed around the person, the chainsaw just barely missing him as it came down quickly.

Kurama crawled through the window and sighed. "Guys?" He called. "Are you in here?"

"Kurama," Yusuke yelled from upstairs, "Up here! Quick!" Kurama bolted upstairs and sighed.

"I think we're safe up here," He said.

Hiei was unsure though. He had every right to be. Especially when he heard a wooden ladder being put up against the window in front of them. The boys screamed as loud as their lungs and throats could handle. No one was around to here them, though. Only those people who wanted them dead.

As the person slowly approached, Kurama remembered his flash grenades. He reached for one, covered his eyes, and threw it. Everyone took a hint, so they did the same. When the flash grenade exploded, the attacker screamed and staggered away and fell out the window. He landed on his neck, causing it to move around mindlessly like a rag doll's. The other's swallowed.

"That was close," said Kuwabara.

"One of our closest calls," Yusuke panted, but grinned. He looked to his right and saw, within a glass case, a few handgun bullets. He opened the case up now that everything had settled down and took the bullets out. He loaded his gun and finally said, "We should look around more. The president's daughter isn't going to wait much longer, eh?" Yusuke walked downstairs and out the door. The others followed him.

No one was outside now. The chilling feeling that was spreading through Kuwabara's veins had eased a little bit. He sensed more danger to the west. He looked that way. _Why aren't you listening? _Came the voice from before. _Leave, now!_ This was a female's voice, he could easily tell. It seemed so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. This person obviously didn't want him on this case.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hear what?" Hiei replied.

"Someone talking," Kuwabara replied.

"No," Hiei frowned. Then, he heard somene talking, but it wasn't who Kuwabara heard. It was something in a foreign tongue beyond gates to the west. "There's something back there," Hiei pointed in that direction.

_Maybe he has these weird feelings like I do,_ Kuwabara thought, but shook his head. _Nah, he's never mentioned a sixth sense before._ Kuwabara shrugged the thought off. "Yeah, I think we should go that way," He agreed with Hiei for once. He started off in that direction without them.

"K-Kuwabara wait!" Yusuke started to walk quickly after him.

----------

The scared teenagers (maybe not Hiei) crept stealthily to the gates. Yusuke rested his hand on it and swallowed. "A-all right," He whispered, "When I open this door, do _not_ make a sound...got that?"

Everyone nodded slowly in agreement.

"Okay," Yusuke squeezed his eyes shut, "Here goes nothing...!" He thrust the gates open and looked around.

Total nothingness. Maybe they were hearing things from before.

Yusuke looked around and sighed. Suddenly, the males' ears picked up the sound of the people, screaming in the unknown language again. They quickly dashed to hide in the shadows, praying that they wouldn't be seen. Each time one of those people would pass, their hearts would jump. They'd almost scream, but they knew that screaming would be like waving the white flag in the air. It wasn't a very good idea, thus, they didn't do so.

They all should open a mind connection to talk to each other. But it was complicated, and it gave them a headache. Again, a stupid idea. They decided to sit and wait for them to pass.

Eventually, the large crowd of villagers and farmers thinned. Slowly they all disappeared. _Where are they all going?_ Yusuke pondered to himself.

_Saddler,_ Said some of them. It was the first word that the boys could understand.

"Who's Saddler?" Kurama hissed slightly.

Kuwabara shrugged, as did Yusuke. No one knew. He knew no one knew who Saddler was, so why did he bother asking?

Yusuke looked around. All of them seemed to have passed towards wherever they were going. He started to come out of hiding, and he cast another cautious look around the farm area again. He looked back at the others and nodded, signalling that they could also come out, and they did.

"Where do you think they were going?" asked Kuwabara.

"I don't know," Yusuke said, looking back at the people. They didn't bother to look back at the boys as they walked. They were deffinitly focused on something, but what? _Maybe it's that Saddler dude, _Yusuke figured, shrugging.

"We have to get out of here," Kurama said, "With the president's daughter, of course." He also looked around fearfully. You couldn't be too sure in this hellish wasteland.

"Then we'd better start looking," said Hiei finally. _I don't know what they're afraid of,_ he thought, _This place isn't all that scary._ He frowned at the others. He started to walk on without them.

"Hiei, wait!" Kurama dashed after him. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed hastily.

----------

Hiei peeked around a corner. He was looking into a barn. The cows seemed unaffected by this little predicament, as did the chickens and a dog. He ran away from them, scared. The others simply watched it move away. It's tail was between its legs as it turned to face them. "Poor little dog," Yusuke said, tilting his head as he looked at it. "He must be more afraid of those freaks than we are."

"Maybe so," Kurama said, "but he's not wounded. They're not trying to kill him." He took one step towards the dog and it fled in fear. "But we shouldn't be worrying about him. I think he'll be fine." The dog's eyes widened and he barked pathetically at Kurama. "We should _really_ be worrying about how to get out of here."

"And with the president's daughter," Hiei added. "Because if we come back there empty handed, I don't think we'll have heads anymore."

"Yeah, really," Yusuke climbed up ua ladder and looked out over the farm. "Hey look," He said, "There's a blue medallion here." He climbed out the window and took it out of its place.

"Let me see," Kuwabara said.

"Okay, don't let it break." Yusuke said, crawling back inside the farm. He dropped it into Kuwabara's waiting hands.

"I think this might come in handy later, I just have a hunch." Kuwabara announced.

"You could be right," Hiei said, holding up two more of the blue medallions. "I found some of them, too."

"I never noticed you go away, Hiei, how did you find them?" Kurama asked.

"While you weren't looking, I managed to take one of them from the tree near the entrance, and another from a barn."

"Oh, I get it," Yusuke jumped down from the top floor of the barn. "Anyway, we need to get going before we end up dead here." The others nodded as they walked into a small, weathered house.

----------

"Yeesh!" Yusuke twitched. "It's smells in here!"

"It's what happens when you live with a bunch of farm animals," Hiei dodged a passing rat.

Kurama, in the mean time, was investigating a bookcase. "Strange," he said, "these books don't even look real." He attempted to pull one of them, and instead, he pulled off a whole row of hollow, plastic "books". Only one, crimson book with a golden spine didn't move. It looked really old. "Hey," he called, "Hey, I found something!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to him. Hiei was still looking around, trying to find any hints on what was going on. He blew dust off of a desk and found an insignia engraved into it. It was the same insignia that they saw on the metal door!

"Maybe there's some important information in here," Kurama inferred randomly as he flipped through the pages of the worn book. Then, he found the same sign that he found on the door. "Hiei, come here for a second," He said. Hiei quickly looked at the others, but he walked over to them anyway. "Remember this?" He asked.

Hiei pointed to the desk behind him, and the rest of the boys noticed the same logo was on the desk and in the book. "I think it's over used." Hiei huffed.

"Do you think it means something?" Kuwabara asked.

"It could be a sign...like for a cult of some sort." Yusuke said, scratching at the hollow walls of the shack. The wallpaper peeled and it revealed a secret door. "I didn't notice that there," He said, then looked at the bookcase. He pulled it down and found the knob to the door.

The rest of them looked through the passageway. "There's a reason that's there," Kuwabara said finally.

"I say we go." Yusuke said.

"I say we don't," Kurama quickly added before Yusuke could step through.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it could be a trap," Kurama remembered the trap the others had set up for him when they sent the chainsaw man after him, and the one where Yusuke got his foot caught in a trap.

Yusuke laughed. "Hey, buddy, I think I'd notice a trap." He started to walk, failing to notice the explosives he was about to walk through.

Hiei grabbed his shoulder before he could walk into them, pulled him back, and sent his sword through both of the traps. They set off two large explosions. "And to think," he said, "That your inards could be all over those walls if I didn't feel like saving you."

"Whew...Thanks, Hiei." Yusuke's heart was racing at the thought of his brains being splattered against the wall. "I think I'll keep an eye open more." He pulled Hiei's sword out of the wall and handed it to him. Hiei nodded in reply as he returned it to its sheath. Then they all started to walk through the winding halls of the "small" shack.

----------

_The author's hand twitched. "C-crap..." She muttered, hoping no one would hear her. It was almost eight in the morning, and she had been up since three. "Writer's block..." She started to gnaw on a pencil, fighting back the pain in her teeth that resulted from not brushing them for quite some time now. She bit the skin off her lips and the inside of her cheeks, but nothing helped. She played Super Mario Sunshine for a while, but that made her want to write a different story. She listened to music, but it didn't help. She read over the story and thought of a way it could help. Nothing helped. But then an idea hit her. She wasn't on writer's block anymore. Thank God for writing randomly. Okay, back to the story._

----------

Kurama peeked around a corner. Nothing was there. Nothing at all. Nothing seemed to be of importance, no people were there that needed to be helped. Just nothing. Perhaps this really _was_ a trap. "There's nothing here," he said, then turned around. "Guys?" He asked. No reply. He started to walk back down the hallway until he heard someone behind him. He quickly turned around and then he was hit in the head hard with something heavy. He crumbled to the ground, unconcious.

----------

Kurama started to wake up. He looked down. He was bound to something with ropes. He turned around and saw that he was tied to Kuwabara's back. He started to wriggle around. "Kuwabara," he whispered. "are you awake?"

"Yeah," he said. "I've been trying to wake you up for a while now."

"I guess I'm a deep sleeper then," Kurama chuckled, then they both heard someone enter the room. If they were lucky, it would be Hiei or Yusuke. It was neither. Instead, if was one of those people. In his hands was an axe. "Perfect!" Kurama shrieked, then he had an idea. "When I say to, pull away from me, okay?" He said hastily. Kuwabara nodded, and the axe came crashing down. "Now!" Kurama cried, and the axe sliced through the rope that bound them together. Kuwabara kicked the person into a wall, snatched the axe, and chopped his head off. He sighed.

"That was way too close," he said.

"Yeah," Kurama replied, then took a deep breath. "Do you know where the others are?"

"No, I just remember being knocked out and then I woke up here," He replied, "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I hope they're okay." Kurama said after a while.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kuwabara said, looking out of a window. "Hey," he said, "someone's out there!" He started to run outside.

"Kuwabara, wait!" Kurama dashed after him.

----------

Once outside, Kurama slowed his run to a walk, and then a complete stop. "Kuwabara!" He yelled.

"Over here!" Kuwabara yelled back. Kurama let out a sigh of relief, knowing he was okay. He started to walk towards him. "Hey, look! This guy's giving us some weapons in exchange for those medallions!"

"Really?" Kurama asked, then he started looking around for one. He had none. "That's right, Hiei has them." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I found another on the way out here." Kuwabara handed one to Kurama.

"'Got some good things in stock today, stranger!" The man spoke with a strong Australlian accent. He showed Kurama his selection. He went for something lightweight, but powerful. He didn't want to tire himself out just by carrying a strong gun that was twice his weight! He finally picked out a decent sized handgun. "Heh heh, thank you." said the man that he bought the guns from.

"Oh no, thank you, sir," Kurama replied, smiling. He and Kuwabara started to walk off towards some gates. "Kuwabara, I thought I saw some ammo in the room we were in before."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama nodded. They returned inside, twitching at the bloody heap Kuwabara had made. They split the ammunition among each other evenly, and then they headed through the gates.

----------

Yusuke jumped around the room. He was tied to a chair tightly. He couldn't break out of this, at least not so easily. "Dammit, I'm gonna kill whoever did this!" He screamed, continuing to hop around, thinking it would acomplish something. It accomplished nothing, however, he just made a fool of himself.

"Yusuke," he heard someone hiss. He perked up his lowered head.

"Hiei, is that you?" He whispered. He felt a pebble hit his ankle sharply. "Ow! Yeah, it's you all right."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Hiei asked quietly.

"I'm trying to figure that out right now..." Yusuke looked behind him, and sitting on a small table was a pocket knife. It was open. "I didn't see that there before," he said mainly to himself. He hopped over to it, spun the chair around, picked up the knife and started to slice away at the ropes that bound him to the chair. He slipped his hands out of the ropes, then moved over to Hiei. He cut the ropes off of his arms as well.

"Thanks," Hiei muttered.

"No problem, now how are we going to get out of here?" Yusuke looked out the window and saw dozens of the villagers surrounding the house. If they had realized they had broken free of the ropes, they'd die. Gunfire rang through his ears and he looked around. "Hey! Kuwabara and Kurama are over there!" Yusuke hissed, ducking under the window opening. He was sure that no one would hear (or see) him. Hiei also followed after he took the hint. "We need to help them," Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded. The two of them started to sneak out of the house. Behind them, someone started screaming in a foreign tongue. "Shit!" Yusuke cried. They both started running for their lives.

---------

"Kuwabara," Kurama said after reloading his weapon, "Look over there!"

Kuwabara whipped his head around, and Kurama managed to pop an approaching enemy's head off its shoulders."Urameshi!" Kazuma cried.

Yusuke paused and looked over. He grinned and started waving at the two, and Hiei pulled him out of the way of a pitchfork. "Watch it!" He cried.

"Sorry," Yusuke replied sheepishly. They broke off into a run towards their allies, dodging more pitchforks and flaming torches.

---------

Kurama and Kuwabara gave a sigh of relief, lowering their weapons. They scanned the area. Blood was splattered against the walls, dripped onto the ground, and was in assorted other places. The detectives' stomachs turned inside out at the sight, but they could withstand it. "Where did you get those?" Yusuke asked.

"A man gave them to us in exchange for those blue medallions." Kurama said. "We can show you where he was." He pushed the gate open cautiously, and everyone followed him.

----------

"Seriously, where did you get those?" Yusuke snickered. _That old fox, pulling our legs like that._

"I-I could have sworn he was there..." Kurama stuttered.

"Maybe he left," Kuwabara announced, raising and dropping his shoulders in a shrug.

"Or maybe he wasn't there at all, a figment of our imagination." Kurama suggested.

"Then how did we get these?" Kuwabara held his gun him.

Kurama was silent as he pondered about what this person could really be up to, if he was up to anything at all. Or maybe he wasn't even there. Perhaps he was just a ghost in the wind, or a spirit. That would explain the sudden cold Kuwabara felt as they entered. Kurama knew, because Kuwabara announced that he was chilly after all.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Hiei said, "What's done is done. We can think about it later."

"Yes," Kurama said, "I suppose you're right."

"Keep going then?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kuwabara replied. The four boys headed back out the gates, trekking up the trail they had seen before.

----------

_A man in a royal purple cloak smirked, placing a crate of ammo onto a barrel, knowing the boys wouldn't see him there anyway. "What fun this is," he said, "They're not even aware they're just a part of my game."_


End file.
